


Trapped

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Mando gets trapped with the water rising
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing, violence, near drowning, 
> 
> Made up Star Wars Planet. The word tunnel rats comes from soldiers who fought in Vietnam and performed underground search and destroy missions during the Vietnam War.
> 
> Requested: No

“Shawn ‘Crazy Eyes’ Arthur…wanted for multiple murders, robbery, and vandalism.” You say reading his wanted poster as you and your partner Din Djarin the Mandalorian fly to an outer rim planet known as Osu. “He seems like a pleasant man.”

“Hmm…,” Din answers in reply.

“We keeping the kid here or taking him with us?”

“He goes where we go, besides he’s seen violence already.”

“Him seeing it isn’t what worries me, what worries me is him getting hurt. That flying…what’s it called…basinet…isn’t blaster proof, the fact that he hasn’t been hurt yet amazes me.” You respond looking at the kid as he looks back at you.

“He can protect himself.”

“Not always, he rarely ever uses his gift and when he does he then becomes helpless because he passes out. We should be teaching him how to handle it better, build a tolerance to spending that much energy if that’s even the reason he collapses. There are a million species in this galaxy there has to be a book or something on his kind.” You groan before letting your head fall back as you look up at the ceiling and watch the stars.

“Are you done?”

“Yes…I guess.”

Din’s chair spins around and he looks at you carefully while you close your eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know…I just don’t feel right today.” You reply, seeing him tense at that comment.

“Are you sick or hurt?” He asks, his helmet scanning your body.

“No nothing like that,” you sigh before continuing, “you know how you get that feeling in the back of your head telling you something bad is about to happen or something isn’t right?” He nods watching you carefully, “that’s my feeling.”

“We’ll be fine,” Din, says turning back to the front of the ship as the proximity alert blares, “prepare for atmo reentry and landing.”

Making sure the kids still buckled in, you then strap yourself into your seat and watch as the planet and ground approach the ship rapidly. As soon as the ship touches down, you stand, rolling your shoulders to ease some of the tension in them, which only seems to grow the closer you get to the doors of the ship. As the door lowers, you watch Mando safely secure the child before he follows you outside.

“The towns over there,” you motion to your right as you look at the map and start walking away, “we have a time limit on this or we’ll be waiting in town for a few days.”

“Why?” Din asks catching up to you as you walk over the crest of the hill and down into a deep ravine with grates all through it.

“See that damn over there?” You point further up the ravine and closer to the town. “Every week around 5 it releases a torrent of water that travels to the towns, it releases enough water to keep 11 towns hydrated, that’s a lot. This ravine is where the overflow travels. The water comes up through the grates and travels to the outer towns and helps hydrate the wildlife. Other ravines and streams do the same on the other side of the dam. We’ll be completely cut off from the ship if we don’t make it back in time.”

Mando nods his head as he follows you to the nearest town where the bounty is. Following the beeps of the tracker, you soon find yourselves standing in front of a strip club. Rolling your eyes, you enter and immediately see the bounty being…charmed by a twi’lek.

“We can either bring you in cold or we can bring you in warm,” Mando says to the bounty as he approaches. Expecting his reaction, you snuck up behind him and punched him in the face as he spun to run away.

“All this trouble for 5 seconds of work,” you mutter to Mando as he drags crazy eye away.

Approaching the ship, Mando gives you the bounty while he pulls the kid out of his floating bassinet, letting him run around and stretch his little legs.

“This was too easy, Mando,” you say loading the bounty into carbonite, “it doesn’t feel right.”

As soon as the words escaped your mouth, a loud explosion occurs outside and smoke fills the air making it impossible to see. Pulling on your helmet, you turn off the thermal view and watch as bodies flee over the crest of the ravine, while Mando’s form lies on the ground. Not seeing the child’s form anywhere, you run after the fleeing shapes and see neither hide nor hair of them, only faint heat signatures leading to the grates in the ground.

Running back to Mando, you carefully check his pulse, feeling him stir beneath your hand. Once he seems to gather his bearings, he jumps up looking around wildly.

“Where is the child?” He yells in a panic.

“This way,” you respond, leading him to the grate that they fled into. Once there, you try to remove it, but it won’t budge. “They went down here, why won’t it move?”

“Forget it,” Mando yells running past you towards the town, “we’ll find the access panels and enter that way.”

Chasing after him, you check the time, looking at your watch as you sneak into town.

“We have an hour and a half before the water comes,” you remind him.

Silently you follow him as he charges to the public works building, terrifying the young man that works there. As Mando slams him into the wall, you calmly approach his side.

“Some bandits kidnapped a child from us; they entered the ravine and escaped through one of the grates, sealing it behind them. We need to find them, now tell us where we can gain access.”

“Th-they’re tunnel rats, they live down there in the control tunnel, it’s kinda like a cul-de-sac, and there is a blue shed about half a mile up towards the dam, that’s where you can find them. There’s over 50 of them down there, if they stole someone small, it’s typically for food.” The young employee cries out in fear.

“Will we be safe from the water trying to get there?” You ask.

“No, and you can’t stop it. That’s a natural spring behind the dam, it empties when it’s full, if we wait it will overflow.”

Mando releases the young man and runs out the door, you hot on his heels. It only takes you two minutes to run the half-mile with all your gear, and Mando kicks down the door leading to the shed. Descending the stairs, you follow a tunnel until a sign shows you where to go.

“Control room this way,” you gesture to the right, following the signs as you go. “Thirty minutes till water.”

As you walk, as silently as possible, you enter what looks like a dry tunnel, no signs of water wear on the sides, meaning, for now, you’re safe. As quietly and silently, as you can the two of you stay close to the wall walking down the tunnel as you hear voices.

“Oraf, says he found some green thing to eat, all we had to do was sacrifice Shawn.” A voice says.

“Good riddance, that fucker never follows the rules,” another one replies.

Nodding to Mando the two of you slowly make you’re behind the people, placing them in sleeper holds and quietly putting their bodies on the ground, tying them up after. As you approach the end of the tunnel, you see light and tons of shadows projected on the walls. Without garnering attention to yourselves, the two of you keep behind tents and sleeping areas, moving closer to the mass of people. As you move behind them, you’re able to see a large pot cooking over a fire with the child held in a cage, while other small animals cook over another fire. No one seems to be paying attention to the child as they focus more on the food they’re cooking and preparing. Turning to Din, you sign to him ‘ _I’m going to grab the kid, keep watch and cover me_.’ Earning a nod back, you begin a slow crawl across the floor; stopping anytime moved or turned in your direction. When the coast was clear, you began to crawl again, until you reached the table where the child’s cage was located. When he noticed you, he released a series of cries and squeals, earning him a sharp prod from a stick. Wanting nothing more than to kill all these people for that and having the audacity to even imagine eating him, you shake the feeling off and work on unlocking the cage.

You were so focused on trying to unlock the cage you missed Mando’s warning and just happened to look up, noticing everyone’s eyes on you.

“I don’t suppose any of you have a key I could borrow...no…ok,” as soon as you finished talking you bolted back towards Mando as he laid down covering fire, but that didn’t help you when you were hit in the side.

“How bad is it?” Mando yelled over the blaster fire.

“Just a graze, we need to move, now, we have thirty minutes.” You reply placing a pressure bandage over your side to stop the bleeding, then firing back at the people killing a few before ducking back down.

“You go, I’ll cover you.”

“Now’s not the time for sacrifice!” You yell at him as you walk to the exit.

“Get to the ship!” He shouts back.

As you run off, you turn and see Mando fall from the force of a blaster bolt hitting his armor, but continue running. Once you run out the door, you’re greeted by more blasters, but easily dispatch them. Running towards the ravine, you finally manage to break the lock and pull the kid out. Checking your watch you see that you have 15 minutes until the water starts running and 20 till you reach the ravine, but you can’t give up.

“Mando,” you call him on coms, “where are you?”

“I’m heading to the ravine,” he replies, sounding just as out of breath as you.

“I’m gonna go to the ship and find something to cut through that grate.”

As the ravine comes in view you hear a siren signaling the release of water, and the sound it makes, is enough to send chills down your spine, but you know it has to fill the first and main tunnels before Dins. Sliding down the hill, you bounce to your feet and run across the large pit, before climbing the other side, nearly crying in relief when you see the _Razor Crest._ Running as fast as you can you plop the kid down in his bassinet and grab the cutting torch, bolting back to the ravine.

“Mando, I’m coming over the ravine, where the fuck are you?” You yell trying to find out which grate he’s going to come out of.

There’s no reply, but you can see the water rapidly rising in the tunnel almost to the top. Looking up and down the grates, you finally see the tips of Mando’s orange gloves wrap themselves around the bars of one that’s three away, approximately 100 feet away. Going as fast as you can, you skid to a halt next to it, hearing Mando pant and grunt as he tries to hold on against the raging water that’s rising. As you start cutting the steel, you see him tilt his head back, in an attempt to keep the water away from his mouth. Hoping and begging every invisible force to speed up the process of cutting the water begins to leak out of the bars, officially submerging Mando completely. Using one hand to cut, you use the other to grab a hold of Din’s arm and hold him so he won’t be swept away, knowing the water will slow the cutting and he’ll likely pass out from not having any more oxygen.

_________________________________________________________________

**Mando’s POV (slight rewind)**

I watched as Y/N ran off with the child in the cage, heading towards the exit as I held off the ‘tunnel rats.’ I had a choice to make, follow her and have these bastards chase us, or go left and lead them into the tunnels. Choosing the latter, I run down the tunnel, passing doorways, but no actual doors. As I make a turn, something hits me in the head knocking me down and stunning me for a moment from the force alone. I rolled to the side as the fist that presumably hit me before tries to hit me again. Jumping to my feet, I immediately go into a fighter stance, seeing four men surround me, ‘ _they must have come in after us_ ’ I think. One comes up and grabs me around the waist trapping my arms as another lunge at me from the front. Kicking him in the face I’m turned again as one hits my helmet, slamming my face into the man behind me and causing him to let me go. Spinning around I punch him in the throat then turn to the other man blocking his punch with my helmet again. Elbowing the third in the face and knocking him into the fourth, I pull my knife and swing, slicing the second’s throat. While they’re down I run deeper into the tunnels letting Y/N know where I am. What feels like only a few seconds later I hear sirens announcing the waters release and the roar that follows freezes me to my spot as I think about my options. Deciding my only option is to continue I do so.

After running for some time, I’m tackled by one of the men as he holds me down. Getting one punch at his face, we are suddenly swept away by a rush of water, it quickly rising as the weight of my armor submerges me. Trying hard to reach the surface as my air runs out, I kick off the ground and grip the bars of a grate as I pull myself up, gasping for air. Not long after Y/N arrives and immediately starts cutting into the bars with a cutting torch. As I try to keep water from entering my helmet, all I can think about is how lucky I am that she’s with me. Surely I would have died a few times without her.

As the water officially overtakes my helmet, I tighten my grip on the bars and feel her hand wrap around one of my arms, ‘ _what I wouldn’t give to just hold her hand or feel it right now._ ’ It doesn’t take long after the darkness takes me away from my thoughts and the danger I’m in.

__________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

With two more bars left, his grip begins to slacken, but not quite let go. As you begin on the last bar, his hands finally let go and he sinks fast pulling you down, but you tighten your grip and hold on, no matter the pain you feel in your shoulder and side as the wound rips open again. Getting the last bar cut, you throw the cutter and reach in with your other hand, trying to pull Mando out, but with his sopping wet armor and the pressure of the running water, you’re in danger of getting pulled in.

Planting your feet on each side of the grate, you pull with all your might, hauling Din’s body out of the tunnel and tossing him down on the ground. Double-checking that you’re in no danger from the water or others, you remove his cuirass, you begin pumping his chest, knowing you can’t give him mouth to mouth as well and hating it. Putting all your weight behind the chest compressions, you feel his ribs snap as you bounce up and down on them. Losing energy from the effort of the day, you don’t give up.

“I swear to every maker out there Din, if you don’t come back, I will find a way to revive you and kill you myself,” you shout as another rib snaps under your hands.

Suddenly, you feel his body lurch, then coughing begins as water comes out of his helmet. Rolling him over, you let him cough up the water as you rub the jet pack, pretending it’s his back, ‘ _I probably should have removed that first_ ’ you think to yourself. Once he begins gasping for air and panting, you haul him to his feet and practically carry him as he stumbles to the ship. Approaching said ship, you see the child in his bassinet watching you carefully, ears drooping in relief as you approach. Ushering him inside, you gently lay Din against the wall, shut the door, and find the bacta injections and wraps for his ribs. Sitting down next to him, you strip his armor, cape, jetpack, and then place a hand on his helmet to hold it in place as you pull his shirt off over the top of it, hearing him grunt in pain as his ribs are jostled.

“I don’t like those shots,” Din mumbles as you sit back down next to him.

“I don’t care, you need them, they will prevent pneumonia, heal your ribs, and give you a nice nap,” you pant in response, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep.

As you inject the bacta into Din’s arm, you look him over for any other possible wounds, seeing none, you put the needle away and begin wrapping his wounds. Once you’re done, you strip him down to nothing but a helmet, handing him a towel and moving him to the bed.

“Take your helmet off and lay down, I’ll get us out of here. In the meantime, you need to rest.” You say opening his bunk as he sits at the foot of it.

“What about your wound? It’s bleeding.” He responds, motioning to your bloody shirt.

“I’ll spray some bacta on it and wrap it, it’s literally just a scratch,” you reply, leaning against him in a hug, “I’ll be fine. I’m really glad you’re not dead.”

“I’m thankful you saved me.”

After you release him, he crawls inside of his bunk and shuts it, allowing him to remove his helmet. Climbing the ladder with a medical case, you take the child to the cockpit with you. After lifting off of the planet and patching up your side, you set the sensors to alert of any trouble and nestle into the chair picking the kid up as he tugs on your pants.

“Well kid, that was a fun day, huh,” you ask as he snuggles into your shirt, closing his eyes for his nap, “let’s never repeat it, ok?!”

Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, you let your body relax as the stress of the day slowly melts away.


End file.
